El verdadero objetivo
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: One-shot: Dio su ultimo respiro, su corazón dio su ultimo latido, ella simplemente había abandonado el mundo con una sonrisa en su rostro.


**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Akuma no riddle y lo hice pensando en una loca teoría que se me ocurrió después de leer el cap 10 del manga donde el verdadero objetivo a asesinar es Tokaku y no Haru.**

**Aclarando que Akuma no riddle no me pertenece.**

Todo estaba oscuro, Haru casi no veía nadasolo sentía bajar por sus manos el liquido caliente que salía de la persona delante de ella.

-Tokaku-san…-si la persona delante de ella era su única amiga y protectora Azuma Tokaku, la cual tenía múltiples heridas, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando y no podía moverlo, tenia muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo desde cortes a quemaduras, tenia sangre saliendo de su boca y por ultimo una cuchillo que atravesaba su corazón el cual estaba sosteniendo Haru.

-Ha…ru..-tosió sangre y después sonrió levemente-q-quien hubiera creído que las cosas terminarían así-estaba respirando con mucha dificultad-maldita Nio me engaño totalmente, ella y todas las demás-

-T-tokaku-san, H-haru debió haberte dicho-negó con la cabeza-no, Haru no debió haber hecho e-esto-dijo mientras veía el cuchillo que sostenía.

Todo había pasado muy rápido para la chica pelirroja, el día anterior simplemente fue llamada por Hashiri Nio junto con las que quedaban del grupo negro excepto Tokaku la cual estaba durmiendo y le habían dicho que fue son ella, cuando llego a la sala se encontró con las estudiantes que habían sido expulsadas.

Nio aclaro las dudas del porque Haru y las expulsadas estaban ahí, todo el asunto de asesinar a Haru había sido una farsa el verdadero objetivo de eso era ver las habilidades de Tokaku puesto que ella era el verdadero objetivo a asesinar, cabe decir que eso fue un gran impacto para todas las presentes, debido al tiempo perdido Nio declaro que la noche del día siguiente se generaría un ataque en grupo y la que diera el golpe de gracia se le daría que lo que quisiera, en esos momentos Haru simplemente no supo porque acepto el plan.

Así que la siguiente noche Haru llevo a Tokaku al patio y comenzó el ataque, la peliazul creyó que era una emboscada para matar a su amiga así que se puso a pelear, se sorprendió mucho al ver que las expulsadas también estaban ahí pero no le dio importancia y siguió atacando mientras tanto Haru observaba la pelea y en ese momento uno de los cuchillos que usaba Tokaku cayó frente a ella.

La peliazul no había matado a nadie solo las había dejado inconscientes, se comenzó a acercar a la pelirroja ignorando el dolor de sus heridas ya que Hashiri Nio no había formado parte del ataque y pensó que en cualquier momento saldría de entre las sombras para atacar a Haru.

-Haru te encuentras bien?-fue lo único que le pregunto.

La mencionada simplemente había tomado el cuchillo y no supo porque lo hizo, tal vez porque deseaba su libertad, tal vez porque deseaba una vida donde nadie estuviera tras su vida o tal vez fue porque deseaba una vida estudiantil normal pero antes de darse cuenta había atravesado el corazón de su protectora, podría decirse que ante este acto Tokaku entendió la situación perfectamente.

-Je, parece que este es el adiós-

-H-haru no entiende nada de lo que dices Tokaku-san-tenia los ojos húmedos-Haru esta acostumbra a ser la presa no el predador, r-resiste un poco sacare esto de tu pecho y…-

-Es inútil, el cuchillo esta atravesando mi corazón si lo sacas solo me desangrare más rápido-volvió a toser y mancho un poco la cara de Haru-lo siento, te manche un poco con mi sangre, pero sabes que me alegra que de entre todas las chicas del grupo negro hayas sido tu la que tomo mi vida-

-No…no…NO QUIERO QUE TE MUEREAS TOKAKU!-había unas lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos-Haru ya a perdido a toda su familia, no quiero perderte a ti también-las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, al ver la cara de Haru, Tokaku soltó una leve risa.

-Oye que paso con la Haru que siempre sonríe aun en las situaciones difíciles, sabes que Haru al principio te me hacías una persona insoportable, pero supongo que pensaba eso porque no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a personas como tu, cuando me contaste sobre ti simplemente pensé "esta chica es alguien admirable" y incluso en esta situación sigo pensando eso-cada vez se le hacia más difícil respirar y ya casi no podía sentir los latidos se su corazón.

-Tokaku….-en ese momento sintió como le besaban la frente.

-Te quiero mucho Haru-su vista se nublo-sigue…..sonriendo….-simplemente comenzó a desplomarse_-esto es lo mejor, así podrás tener una vida normal y tranquila….Haru incluso si ya no estoy en este mundo seguiré cuidando de ti después de todo eres una persona muy importante para mi-_su cuerpo simplemente cayo sobre Haru_-tengo muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento…pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido y haberme convertido en tu guardiana, adiós Haru-_dio su ultimo respiro, su corazón dio su ultimo latido, ella simplemente había abandonado el mundo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-To-tokaku-sujeto el cuerpo de la chica con su mano izquierda-o-oye, s-si esto es una broma a Haru no le parece divertido-no recibía respuesta alguna, ni siquiera sentía respirar a la chica y volteo a ver la cara de Tokaku la cual tenia la expresión más feliz y relajada que jamás le había visto-e-esto no es verdad, TU ERES AZUMA TOKAKU, ERES LA ELITE VERDAD, ENTONCES….entonces….porque….-cayo de rodillas junto con el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su guardiana-POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS!-suplicaba en lagrimas-Haru también te quiere mucho, así que por favor abre los ojos….no quiero….no quiero estar sola….Tokaku-

-Felicidades, Ichinose Haru-dijo Hashiri Nio que salía de entre la oscuridad-haz asesinado a Azuma Tokaku por lo tanto haz logrado el objetivo del grupo negro, ahora dime que desea….mh-se puso a pensar dado que no recibía respuesta de Haru-déjame quieres una vida donde nadie ande tras de ti o quieres tener una vida estudiantil como cualquier otra o tal vez…-

-Tokaku….-

-Eh?-

-Lo que Haru desea es que traigan de regreso a Azuma Tokaku-y ante esa petición Nio comenzó a reír.

-Que broma más divertida, ya dime que quieres-

-Eso es lo que quiero…quiero a Tokaku de regreso-

-Oye, se que dije que podría darte lo que quisieras pero no puedes traer a los muertos de regreso a la vida, además mira su cara parece que abandono este mundo en paz-

-PORQUE!? Dijiste que podría pedir lo que quisiera….lo que más deseaba….lo que más deseo es volver a escuchar la voz de Tokaku….quiero tenerla a mi lado…viva…-

-Ya te dije que no pidas imposible, bueno cuando te hayas decidido ve a mi cuarto, por el momento enviare a las perdedoras a casa-dijo mientras comenzaba a irse del lugar.

-Espera eso es lo que realmente deseo, espera…..Tokaku…..la quiero de nuevo a mi lado, espera….ESPERA!-abrió los ojos rápidamente, estaba sudando y respirando con agitación mientras tenia su mano derecha alzada al techo-….are?-se sentó y comenzó a ver el lugar-donde….mi cuarto?-recordó lo que había sucedido-TOKAKU!-

Miro rápidamente la cama al lado de la suya, ella estaba ahí, sin heridas, sin quemaduras, respirando, estaba viva cayo de rodillas casi sin creer que la tenia delante de sus ojos.

-Y-ya veo todo fue un sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla-se dijo a si misma y en ese momento vio como Tokaku la estaba viendo.

-Que tienes? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma-en ese momento su protegida simplemente se había lanzado a abrazarla-Haru?-

-Esta bien si Haru puede dormir contigo esta noche-

-Necesito el motivo-

-Haru tuvo una muy fea pesadilla-no recibió respuesta, sintió como Tokaku se apartaba de ella y le hacia un lugar en la cama-muchas gracias Tokaku-san-dijo mientras se acomodaba.

-Ahora duérmete entendido-en ese momento sintió como la pelirroja besaba su frente, la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su cara ocasionándole un sonrojo-q-que estas haciendo-

-Tokaku-san puedes hacerle una promesa a Haru-

-De que trata-

-Prométeme que no morirás-

-Eh?-

-Por favor prométemelo-tenia los ojos un tanto húmedos.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo, sin importar lo que pase prometo no morir-en ese momento fue abrazada por Haru.

-Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso, ahora Haru sabe que Tokaku-san no morirá-

-A todo esto, porque me hiciste prometer eso-

-Jeje, secreto-dijo mientras se quedaba dormida.

-De verdad eres rara-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-pero si esa promesa hace que estés tranquila por mi no hay problema-una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y abrazaba a la chica_-Haru ten por seguro que are que te gradúes, juro que te protegeré y claro no pienso morir-_

**Fin.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es el primer fic en español de Akuma no riddle y por lo tanto para celebrar eso aquí tenemos a nuestras dos protagonistas.**

**Haru: Hola a todos, no puedo creer que el primer fic en español sea de Tokaku-san y de mi.**

**Yo: Créanme posiblemente el lugar se vaya a llenar de fic sobre ustedes dos.**

**Haru: Eso crees.**

**Yo: Tal vez.**

**Tokaku: También cabe la posibilidad de que el lugar se llene de fics sobre Namatame y Kirigiya.**

**Yo: Porque esas dos siempre andan tomadas de la mano?.**

**Namatame: Es para que Kirigiya no se pierda.**

**Kirigiya: Chitaru-san realmente es una persona agradable.**

**Yo: QUIEN LAS INVITO.**

**Namatame y Kirigiya: Lo sentimos.**

**Yo: Ya que, ustedes dos me agradan igual que Haruki así que pueden quedarse.**

**Haruki: Me llamaron?.**

**Tokaku: Kaze-san mejor nos despedimos antes de que todo el grupo termine por colarse.**

**Yo: Esta bien.**

**Tokaku, Haru, Namatame, Kirigya, Haruki y yo: Muchas gracias por leer, esperamos que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta la próxima.**

**Haru: Espero verlos pronto.**

**Haruki: Ire por unos pocky.**

**Kirigiya: Chitaru-san podemos ir por un bocadillo a la cocina.**

**Namatame: Ok.**

**Tokaku: Haru será mejor si ya nos vamos.**

**Haru: Ok.**

**Yo: Adiós a todos.**


End file.
